Good Girls Go Bad
by Chairmann Meoow
Summary: -Presente de niver pra Riizinha- Roy Mustang era capaz de tornar qualquer boa garota má. Mas Riza Hawkeye não era uma boa garota, ao contrário do que parecia. Royai, LEMMON!


**Good Girls Go Bad**

_Presente de aniversário para Riizinha_

Quando a loura entrou no Dangerous acompanhada de suas melhores amigas, Maria e Rebecca, ela soube que aquela noite seria diferente.

Foi até o bar com as outras duas e pediu um Gin Martini, e as amigas a acompanharam.

Enquanto as duas bebiam o drink com calma, a loura virou-o, estando livre para ir à pista de dança.

Caminhou até o centro da pista e começou a dançar, seguindo o som da música – ela não a reconhecia, mas não importava.

Seus movimentos passaram do simples ao sensual em poucas batidas. Ela não fez questão de olhar, mas sabia que estavam a observando.

Confirmou isso quando sentiu duas mãos em sua cintura, e alguém dançando junto de si.

**I make them good girls go bad**

_Eu faço as boas garotas se tornarem más._**  
****I make them good girls go (good girls go)**

_Eu faço as boas garotas se tornarem__(boas garotas se tornarem)_

Quando o moreno entrou no Dangerous com os rapazes – e companheiros de festa – a primeira coisa que fez foi reparar nas mulheres. Claro, as que lhe chamavam a atenção ou estavam tentando seduzi-lo.

Olhou uma ruiva, três castanhas e perdeu a conta do número de morenas. Mas quando olhou uma loura, mesmo que de costas, soube que era ela que ele queria.

Pediu um Whisky no bar e virou em um gole, com pressa de ir encontrar a moça.

Ela rebolava na pista de dança e cada movimento o deixava mais excitado.

Sentia-se como se ela estivesse chamando-o, e não se importava. Queria tocar naquela pele branca, fazê-la gemer, gritar seu nome.

Não fez questão de pensar muito, quando percebeu estava com as mãos na cintura dela, dançando juntos.

**  
****I know your type**

_Eu conheço seu tipo_**  
****Yeah, daddy's little girl**

_Yeah, filhinha de papai_**  
****Just take a bite (one bite)**

_Só dê uma mordidinha (uma mordida)_

**Let me shake up your world**

_Me deixe balançar o seu mundo_**  
****Cuz just one night**

_Porque só uma noite_**  
****Couldn't be so wrong**

_Não pode ser tão errado_**  
****I'm gonna make you lose control**

_Eu vou te fazer perder o controle_

A batida da musica aumentava o ritmo, e eles também. A loura queria deixá-lo com vontade, percebeu isso. Ela se movia mais sensualmente depois da aproximação, deixando-o instigado.

O moreno queria fazê-la o desejar. Mordeu o pescoço da moça, fazendo a rir maliciosamente.

Ela mordeu o lábio inferior e se virou para encará-lo.

- Coronel?! – Falou ao ver quem estava à sua frente.

- Tenente Hawkeye?!

Riza se afastou um pouco. – Eu...

Ela não sabia o que falar. Não tinha palavras suficientes pra expressar a vergonha dela naquele momento. De tantos homens naquele club, ela tinha que estar dançando com o próprio superior?! Não que patentes fossem realmente importantes naquele momento, mas ele era Roy Mustang, depois de tudo.

Roy encarava um ponto fixo no chão. O que tinha sido aquilo afinal?! Ele, dançando com Riza Hawkeye?! Certo, eram amigos há muito, mas aquilo era demais até mesmo para ele. Devia ter percebido quem era! Tantos anos de convivência e não sabia reconhecê-la de costas? Tentou ensaiar algumas palavras.

- Hawkeye... – Mas não obteve resposta, ela já não estava ali.

**  
****She was so shy**

_Ela estava tão tímida_**  
****'til I drove her wild**

_Até eu levá-la a loucura._

- E aí chefia? – Havoc zombou de ver o moreno retornar ao bar... Sem companhia. – Rejeitado?

Ele sorriu, olhando para uma ruiva que dançava sensualmente. Queria distancia de louras. – Só escolhi a mulher errada, rapazes.

Foi até a moça que o chamou a atenção e começaram a dançar ao mesmo tempo em que se beijavam.

Aos poucos as caricias foram ficando mais intimas, e Roy levou Anne – a ruiva, cujo nome descobrira depois de alguns beijos – para um local mais reservado dentro da boate.

Mustang encostou-a na parede e começou a beijar seu pescoço, enquanto desabotoava sua camisa. Os dedos dela estavam entrelaçados com seus fios negros.

Quando Roy baixou um pouco a camisa de Anne – o suficiente para morder-lhe o ombro –, Riza veio a sua mente. O jeito que movimentava seu corpo ao som da musica, o jeito que tinha para seduzi-lo.

O moreno suspirou. Sempre pensou na loura como uma garotinha mimada e comportada, obediente. Nunca imaginou que ela fosse uma mulher sedutora, e agora ela não lhe saia da cabeça.

- Roy? – Ouviu Anne dizer. – Está tudo bem?

- Sim... Quero dizer... Desculpe. – Disse, se afastando, e indo novamente até os rapazes.

****

**You were hangin' in the corner with your five best friends**

_Você estava curtindo lá na esquina__com suas cinco melhores amigas._**  
****You heard that I was trouble but you couldn't resist**

_Você ouviu que eu era problema, mas você não conseguiu resistir._

- Hey, Riz!

- Oi Maria.

- Já voltou?

A loura deu um meio sorriso. – Acho que escolhi o cara errado.

Riza sentou-se no bar e pediu outro drink. Vodka, dessa vez. Precisava tirar o moreno dos pensamentos.

Bebericou um pouco do conteúdo do copo e virou o corpo para olhar os homens no local.

Um ruivo a percebeu, e veio chamá-la para dançar.

Foram para o centro da pista de dança. Novamente, a loura pode sentir mãos em sua cintura, e um perfume masculino próximo a ela.

Sentiu as mãos do homem por baixo de sua blusa, tocando sua pele, ao mesmo tempo em que os lábios do ruivo estavam em seu pescoço.

Mas, mesmo naquele momento, Roy estava ali. Não fisicamente, mas em sua mente.

Não conseguia deixar de comparar o toque do ruivo – o qual nem sequer sabia o nome – com o do superior.

Queria aquele homem, e muito. Não entendia exatamente o motivo, mas o queria. Todavia, não podia se dar ao luxo de dizer isso publicamente. Não estava com vontade de ser mais uma, de ser usada e jogada fora, como ele fazia com todas as mulheres com quem dormia.

- O que foi, meu amor? – Ouviu o ruivo sussurrar sensualmente em seu ouvido.

- Nada. Eu só... Desculpa, deixa pra outro dia. – Respondeu, dando-lhe um selinho.

**  
****I know your type**

_Eu conheço o seu tipo_**  
****Boy you're dangerous**

_Garoto,você é perigoso._**  
****Yeah you're that guy (that guy)**

_Yeah você é aquele cara (aquele cara)_

- O que foi Coronel? – Ouviu Breda perguntar, quando retornou ao bar, pela terceira vez aquela noite.

- Nada.

- Sério chefia? – Dessa vez, Havoc quem perguntou.

Roy olhou o amigo pelo canto do olho. Ah, como ele era parecido com ela. A cor do cabelo, o olhar decidido. E o que estava acontecendo com ele?! Roy Mustang não conseguia tirar uma mulher da cabeça? Ele suspirou. – Eu só... Não consigo tirar uma pessoa da minha cabeça.

Os outros dois sorriram. – E essa pessoa... Seria uma mulher?

O moreno revirou os olhos. Sim, ERA uma mulher. Mas não podia contar para eles... Ou podia? – Na verdade, é sim.

Havoc deu-lhe um meio sorriso. Talvez conseguisse arranjar uma namorada que não quisesse o superior, afinal. – E quem seria?

- Vocês não vão acreditar...

O ruivo sorriu. – Já tentou nos perguntar se vamos ou não acreditar?

Roy suspirou, derrotado. – Riza Hawkeye.

- Como é?! – Os outros falaram, incrédulos.

- É eu sei... – De repente, pareceu se lembrar de algo. Deu a Havoc uma nota de 50 e saiu em meio às pessoas que estavam ali naquele momento. Talvez não fosse achá-la, mas precisava tentar.

**  
****I'd be stupid to trust**

_Eu seria burra de confiar_**  
****But just one night couldn't be so wrong**

_Mas só uma noite não pode ser tão errado._**  
****You make me wanna lose control**

_Você me faz querer perder o controle._**  
**

- Ué... Já desistiu do ruivo ali, Riza?

- Não enche Rebecca.

- Você NUNCA volta tão rápido assim. O que aconteceu?

- Nada.

- Ah, claro. E eu sou uma rena.

- Sério? Não sabia!

A loura respondeu, rindo. Mas o sorriso faceiro logo desapareceu. Não entendia o porquê disso. NUNCA tinha se sentido atraída por aquele homem, gostava de ser considerada diferente. Mas agora...

Chamou o barman e pediu uma dose de tequila. Sabia que ia se arrepender de tanta bebida, com a ressaca que teria no dia seguinte, mas não ligava, precisava tirar o moreno de sua cabeça.

- Riza?

- Ahn? Ah, fala Maria.

- Cara, você tá com a cabeça aonde?! To te chamando faz cinco minutos!

- Desculpa. É que tem uma pessoa que não me sai da cabeça, e tá me deixando maluca!

As duas se entreolharam, e depois voltaram a olhar a loura. – ME DIZ QUE É AQUELE RUIVO DELICIOSO QUE VOCÊ TAVA AGARRANDO!

- Queria que fosse. Seria tão mais simples.

- Tá, tá. – Maria suspirou. – Quem é?

- Vocês não vão acreditar...

Rebecca sorriu. – Já tentou nos perguntar se vamos ou não acreditar?

Riza suspirou, derrotada. – Roy Mustang.

- Como é?! – As duas falaram, incrédulas.

- É eu sei... – De repente, pareceu se lembrar de algo. Deu a Maria uma nota de 50 e saiu em meio às pessoas que estavam ali naquele momento. Talvez não fosse achá-lo, mas precisava tentar.

**  
****I was hanging in the corner with my five best friends**

_Eu estava curtindo lá na esquina com minhas cinco melhores amigas._**  
****I heard that you were trouble but I couldn't resist**

_Eu ouvi que você era problema,__mas eu não pude resistir._

Roy andava sem rumo pela boate. Precisava encontrar ela. Nunca pensou que faria isso um dia, mas o desejo apertava cada vez mais dentro de si. Não entendia como uma mulher que sempre o rejeitou conseguia fazer isso com facilidade.

Aproximou-se de uma loira. Tocou-lhe as costas suavemente, mas não era ela. Repetiu o mesmo gesto com outras mulheres, mas nenhuma delas era quem procurava.

Suspirou, derrotado. Iria embora, e teria que agüenta-la na segunda, fingindo que nada aconteceu. Estava a caminho da saída do club quando esbarrou em alguém.

- Riza?! – ele perguntou.

- Roy?! – ela respondeu, exaltada.

- Eu estava procurando por você! – Disse. Mas percebeu que não foi o único. Ela também falara a mesma coisa, no mesmo instante.

O moreno sorriu. – Você tava procurando por mim? E posso saber por quê? – Falou, passando o braço ao redor da cintura da loura.

- Só se você me disser primeiro.

- Ai depende.

- Do que?

- Vamos sair daqui?

Ela sorriu.

****

**Oh, she gotta way with the boys in the place**

_Oh, ela leva jeito com os garotos do lugar_**  
****Treat 'em like they don't stand a chance**

_Trata-os como se eles não tivessem a menor chance_**  
****And he gotta way with the girls in the back**

_E ele leva jeito com as garotas de trás._**  
****Actin' like they're too hot to dance**

_Agindo como se elas fossem muito gostosas para__dançar._

- Você está bêbada. – O moreno falou, quando ela tropeçou na calçada pela sétima vez, só nos últimos cem metros.

- Não estou. Um pouco alterada, talvez. Mas bêbada nunca.

- Okay, okay. E eu finjo que acredito.

- ROY! – ela reclamou, dando-lhe um tapa leve no braço.

- Que? – ele falou, parando de andar.

Quando percebeu que o acompanhante parara, a loura fez o mesmo e foi ver o que havia acontecido. Quando perguntou, ele não lhe respondeu. Apenas passou um braço ao redor de sua cintura, e levou os seus lábios até os dela, unindo-os num doce beijo.

Ela se assustou com a atitude de inicio, mas depois se permitiu entreabrir os lábios, dando passagem para a língua do moreno explorar cada canto de sua boca.

Separaram-se, ofegantes, após algum tempo.

- Riza, eu...

Ela sorriu. – Aqui fora está um tanto quanto frio, não acha? Que tal irmos pro meu apartamento? Lá é mais confortável.

****

**I make them good girls go bad**

_Eu faço as boas garotas se tornarem más_**  
****I make them good girls go bad**

_Eu faço as boas garotas se tornarem_**  
****I make them good girls go (good girls go)**

_(boas garotas se tornarem más.)_

Riza entrou apressada em seu quarto, com o corpo de Roy colado no seu. Empurrou-o na cama, e foi até o banheiro, deixando-o ali, deitado. Ligou a água quente no chuveiro e foi até ele novamente. Deu-lhe um selinho, e pediu para que a esperasse deitado ali. Ela não iria demorar.

Retornou ao banheiro e entrou no chuveiro, ainda com o vestido tomara-que-caia que usava desde o começo da noite.

Como prometera, voltou ao quarto, e Roy estava deitado. Quando olhou os fios loiros pingando, percebeu o que ela havia feito. O tecido da roupa, antes branco, estava transparente, e permitia a ele ter uma visão privilegiada da moça. Além, é claro, do comprimento do vestido, o qual não havia notado antes: até metade da coxa.

O moreno engoliu em seco quando Riza sentou-se em cima dele e debruçou-se para beijá-lo. Antes que ele pudesse perceber, sentiu a língua dela em sua boca, e as mãos dela desabotoando a camisa que usava com extrema habilidade. Ela tirou os lábios de cima dos dele para morder seu pescoço, e o resto de seu tórax e abdome, enquanto retirava por inteiro a camisa dele.

Depois de alguns instantes arranhando-o, mordendo-o e beijando-o nessa região, mudou um pouco a posição em que se encontrava. Ajoelhou-se por cima das pernas de Roy, e retirou habilmente sua calça, para depois, sentar-se novamente, todavia dessa vez em cima das coxas dele.

Beijou-lhe novamente a barriga, um pouco abaixo do umbigo, enquanto sua mão fazia movimentos em seu membro, por cima da boxer. Ouviu-o gemendo seu nome e sorriu. Havia tempo que não se divertia dessa maneira. Levantou-se e tocou seus lábios. Quando o moreno passou seus braços ao redor do pescoço de Riza, trazendo-a para mais perto, ela se afastou, sorrindo.

- Minha vez de brincar. Você vai ter sua chance, depois. – Disse-lhe, afastando-se novamente, e retirando completamente a única peça de roupa que recobria o corpo do Coronel.

Suas mãos faziam movimentos habilidosos no membro do moreno, que apenas soltava gemidos, apenas aqueles que não conseguia conter. Quando percebeu que Roy estava próximo de seu limite, trocou suas mãos por seus lábios.

Ao chegar a seu ápice, o moreno estava respirando pesado. Nunca uma garota fizera isso com ele. Normalmente, as mulheres com quem saia eram todas sem graça. Mas Riza não era uma dessas mulheres. Deixou sua cabeça cair para o lado, e abriu os olhos. Encarava um objeto no criado-mudo dela, enquanto ela estava distraída. Poderia ser sua salvação – não que estivesse achando aquela situação ruim, mas queria tocá-la também, e ela já havia deixado claro que não permitiria tão cedo.

Sorriu maldoso e alcançou-o. Era o que imaginava: as algemas que a loura usava para trabalhar. Pegou na cintura ainda molhada dela, devido ao banho que tomara, e a fez deitar na cama. Antes que Riza pudesse reclamar de algo, algemou-a a cama.

- ROY?! – Ela reclamou. – O que você pensa que tá fazendo?!

- Minha vez de brincar. – Ele sorriu, faceiro.

- ROY MUSTANG, me solta agora!

- Nem pensar. – Respondeu.

Ela não teve tempo de reclamar novamente. O moreno a distraiu, abrindo o zíper de seu vestido, e retirando-o, enquanto mordiscava seu ombro. Sentiu-a arrepiando-se. Sorriu com isso.

Voltou sua atenção para o busto da moça. Brincava, beijava, mordiscava, lambia seus seios. Ao mesmo tempo, arranhava a parte interna da coxa dela, de leve, para não machucá-la. Apenas o suficiente para marcar.

Desceu até seus pés, e começou a trilhar beijos, desde o peito de seu pé até próximo a intimidade da loura. Lançou-lhe um sorriso matreiro, e retirou a lingerie da loira, distribuindo beijos na região descoberta. Riza gemeu o nome do amante alto, ao mesmo tempo em que puxava seus braços com força, marcando seus pulsos.

Ele se afastou por um breve instante. – Vai se machucar assim.

Ela respondeu, entre gemidos. – Me solta então.

- Nem pensar. – Disse-lhe, sorrindo, enquanto mordiscava a intimidade da loura, fazendo-a gemer ainda mais alto.

- Ro...y...

Ela gemeu. Ele sorriu malicioso. Antes que Riza pudesse perceber, Roy entrou nela, beijando-a, o que a impediu de gritar.

****

**(Good girls go)**

_(Boas garotas se tornarem)_**  
****(Good girls go)**

_(Boas garotas se tornarem)_

Roy acordou no dia seguinte com o sol batendo em seu rosto. Olhou o relógio, que estava ao lado da cama. Marcava dez horas. Lembrou-se de que ambos tinham combinado ir almoçar com todos na casa dos Hughes, então decidiu que o melhor a fazer seria acordar Riza.

- Rizzie. – Chamou, ela não respondeu. – Rizzie.

- Hmm? – Ela gemeu.

- Acorda, vamos. Prometemos almoçar no Maes com o pessoal, lembra?

- Tá, tá. – A loura respondeu, sentando-se. – Vem, vamos tomar banho.

* * *

Quando Roy e Riza chegaram à casa de Maes, todos já estavam lá. Havoc, Fuery, Breda, Falman, Alex, Maria e Rebecca. Só faltavam eles.

- Até que enfim vocês dois chegaram! – O moreno comentou. – Pensei que não iam mais vir.

- Desculpa Maes. – Roy resmungou, enquanto sentava no sofá, ao lado de Riza, e passava um braço ao redor dos ombros da loura, fazendo o amigo olhá-lo.

Gracia voltou da cozinha e sorriu ao ver a cena. Havia ido colocar o almoço no forno. Viu, também, os olhares dos amigos para cima do casal, e seu sorriso aumentou ao ver algo diferente em Riza. Ia guardar aquilo para depois.

Depois de alguns minutos, todos se sentaram a mesa, para almoçar. Riza, ao lado de Roy, de frente para Gracia. Então, a mulher Hughes decidiu que era hora de implicar com a amiga de infância.

- Riza?

- Sim Gracci?

- Nós duas somos amigas há muito tempo, certo?

- É, por que a pergunta?

- São essas marcas no seu pulso...

- Marcas?! – A loura olhou desconfiada para a amiga, e depois discretamente para seus pulsos.

- É. Eu não sabia que você gostava de algemas.

- Al... – Riza pareceu lembrar-se de algo, pois mordeu o lábio e Gracia pode percebeu que seu rosto ficou completamente vermelho.

- Algemas? – Maes questionou a esposa, todos os outros atônitos demais para perguntar qualquer coisa. – Gracia... Isso...

- Ah, é que eu não sabia que a Riza gostava dessas coisas, só isso. Eu me assustei um pouco.

Riza engoliu em seco e continuou com a cabeça abaixada, sem falar nada. Roy apenas virou um pouco o pescoço, para beijá-la na bochecha, e sussurrar um "fica calma", no ouvido da namorada. Todavia, Maes percebeu algo no amigo também.

- Ah, Graci, não é só ela. Roy, você também tá com uma marca no pescoço.

Havoc sorriu, assim como os outros convidados, e falou. – Ah, eu acho que isso quer dizer que a noite de vocês dois foi boa, não é?

Roy não respondeu e Riza se recusou a levantar a cabeça. É, pelo visto todos já sabiam a resposta.

**N/A:** Bom, tai meu presente de níver pra Riizinha! Meu, parabééééns! Tudo de bom pra você, que você seja MUITO feliz!

Espero que tenha gostado do presente. E sim, esse final FOI uma tentativa de comédia. Bom, acho que é isso. Read&Review, babe ;D


End file.
